All I've Ever Wanted
by amourpourtoujors
Summary: Kyo is in love with Tohru! But what happens after the confess their love and start a relationship? What happens when the two teens find they can never keep their hands off of each other? Updates daily!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! Before you start reading I just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfic and I would greatly appreciate reviews and any constructive criticism you might have! Also, it might be kinda OOC, but whatever. If there's anything you'd suggest I can change, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Warning! Contains lemons in later chapters, so if you don't like don't read. You've been warned.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Sohma household, well, normal for everyone else but Kyo Sohma.

It had been a few weeks since the curse was broken, and he couldn't seem to get his mind of Tohru Honda. He thought about her every day and night. He thought about her long chestnut-colored hair, her beautiful blue eyes, and her beautiful curves all the way down to that wonderful a- "You have to stop thinking like this!" He thought aloud, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't help it. He had finally accepted that he was in love with Tohru, but he was uncertain of her feelings for him. How could he ever tell her? How could she ever feel the same?

There was a knock at the door, and he looked up as Tohru hesitantly opened the door to his room. "Kyo..?" She called. "Are you feeling alright, you haven't been eating much in the past few days.. And you've been really quiet.. Is everything okay?" She asked, the worry obvious in her eyes. She shut the door behind her and walked over to his bed, the mattress dipping down slightly under her weight as she sat next to him.

Kyo looked up at her, blushing faintly. "I'm fine." He said. He swallowed nervously, looking down for a moment. "Actually, no, I'm not. There's been a lot on my mind lately. Well, actually, a certain person has been on my mind lately. A certain... girl that I have feelings for, even though I'm sure she just sees me as a friend.."

Tohru looked at him, her mind starting to race. Kyo was in love with someone? What if it wasn't her? But what if it was? She had grown to have strong feelings for the cat over the few years she had been living with him, Yuki, and Shigure. "Well, who is she Kyo? Certainly if you talk to her you'd be able to find out if she has feelings for you too!" She said, smiling.

I have to tell her, he thought. What if this is my only chance? He cleared his throat, yet he kept his head down. He didn't want to show her how red his face had become. "I-Its you..." He mumbled quietly, hardly loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, what was that? I couldn't hear you.." Tohru said, looking at him with intent.

He took a deep breath, then looked right into her eyes. "I'm in love with you Tohru. I've been in love with you for a while. I think about you all the time, and I want you to be mine." He said, as confidently as he could.

Tohru blushed bright red, a huge smile creeping onto her face. "Kyo, I'm in love with you too..." She said.

For a moment, it felt like time stopped. Did she just say she was in love with him too? Kyo's heart soared. He reached up, caressing her cheek, and smiled at her. He placed his finger under her chin, pulling her closer until their lips met. Her lips were soft and they tasted sweet, and oh, did he want this moment to last forever. They both pulled away, blushing furiously. "Tohru, be mine?" He asked.

"Oh Kyo, I always have been.." she murmed, and for the second time that night their lips met. It felt so good, and it felt right. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.

Suddenly, Shigure burst through the door. "Kyoooo!" He called. The pair quickly jumped apart, and Kyo began to yell. "DAMMIT SHIGURE, I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTERED MY ROOM!" Shigure just laughed. "Oh Kyo, are doing dirty things to our little flower up here? Tsk tsk, Kyo, control yourself!" He teased, ducking down to miss the book that Kyo had just thrown at him. "Oh Kyo, don't be so touchy, it's not my fault you're up here doing naughty thi-" He was suddenly cut off by more flying objects coming at him. He quickly ran from the room with a giggle, calling "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" over his shoulder. Kyo angrily slammed his door shut.

"That damn dog.." He muttered. He turned back to Tohru, who sat on his bed blushing.

"K-Kyo..?" She said innocently, looking at him. "Do you really want to do naughty things to me?"

* * *

**That's it for tonight guys! Ch 2 should be up tomorrow, whenever I get around to writing. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Warning! Contains lemons in this chapter. So if you don't like I suggest you don't go any further!**

* * *

"K-Kyo..?" She said innocently, looking at him. "Do you really want to do naughty things to me?"

Kyo blushed even brighter, if that was possible. He'd never expect those words to come out of Tohru's mouth. "N-No.. I mean yes.. but.." He sighed, then walked over to her and sat down beside her. He started over. "Of course I do, Tohru, but I want the timing to be right.. You know, without the stupid rat and Shigure in the house.. Though, there are other things we can do, if you want.." He smiled slightly, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, like what?" Tohru giggled, blushing. Kyo pulled her onto his lap, kissing her gently. That gentle kissed soon turned into one of passion, their tounges swirling. His hands crept up from her waist, feeling her curves, her breasts. He was surprised that she didn't jump back, but simply let her hands start roaming his body. Fuck it, he thought. I want her tonight.

He pushed her down on the bed, with him on top of her. "Forget what I said about waiting Tohru, I want you right now.." he murmured in her ear, and started to plan kisses down her neck.

Tohru moaned softly. "I want you too, Kyo.."

Kyo smiled widely, then unbuttoned her shirt and took it off of her. He helped her lean up, reaching back to unhook her bra. He fumbled a little, blushing as she started to giggle. "Kyo..Its not that hard, let me help you.." She said, reaching back to help unhook her bra. She finally got it undone, letting Kyo take it off. His breath hitched in his throat. She was even more beautiful, if that could ever be possible. He felt her fingers clutch the bottom of his shirt and start to pull it up until it was completely off of him. He leant down, beginning to play with one of her nipples with his mouth, and using his hand to massage the other one. The way she was moaning was so worth it. He leant up and kissed her, then slowly started planting kisses down her body. He kissed both breasts, and all the way down until the hem of her skirt got in the way. He pulled them it and threw it off to the side. He planted a kiss right over her core.

"Kyo.." She moaned. "I want you to eat me.." She reached down, eagerly pulling her panties down.

Kyo smirked, running his tongue over her sex. He let tongue swirl around on her clit, making her hips buck up wildly. He suddenly had an idea. Reaching up, he slid a finger right into her wet core, then another. As he pulled his fingers in and out he began to play with her clit with his tongue.

This was all too much for Tohru. Oh it felt so good, she thought, and after a moment she began to feel an orgasm come on. "K-Kyo, I'm about to.." She was cut off by one of her own moans, her walls tightening around Kyo's fingers as she orgasmed, juices spilling down Kyo's fingers. Kyo smiled lustfully up at her, pulling his fingers out and lapping up her sweet juices from them. He quickly took his pants and boxers off, his member standing right at attention. Tohru looked at it, her eyes widening. It was huge.

Kyo leant up and kissed her, positioning himself at her entrance. "Tohru, are you ready?" He whispered against her lips. She nodded. "It might hurt a little at first." He said. "But it'll get better, I promise." He smiled, slowly pushing himself into her. He let her adjust before he quickly thrusted in, breaking through her hymen. Tohru moaned in pain, and Kyo quickly started apologizing. "Tohru I'm so sorry I thought if I did it quickly, it would hurt less, an-" He was cut off by Tohru's lips on his. "It's okay Kyo.." She smiled. He began to thrust himself into her slowly, speeding up as she started to moan in pleasure instead of pain.

A few minutes of this, Tohru began to moan louder. "I'm about to.. again.." She moaned, and Kyo was not far behind her. He thrusted into her as hard and deep as she could, and, for the second time that night Tohru's walls began to clench around his member as she came, nearly screaming his name out. "Oh, Kyo!" She breathed, and soon she felt his hot seed spill into her as well. "Tohru.." He moaned.

Kyo kissed her lips gently as they both rode out their orgasms, pulling himself out of her after they both were through. He laid next to her, and turned on his side to face her. She looked so beautiful, even with her hair a mess, and sweat dripping off her body. He reached over and pulled her close to him, loving the feeling of the skin to skin contact. "I love you, Tohru Honda.." He whispered, kissing her lips.

Tohru smiled at him, and pulled the covers up over them and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too, Kyo Sohma.." She murmured. She closed her eyes, and so did he. It couldn't have gone any more perfect, Kyo thought. Soon he fell asleep as did Tohru, both snuggled comforatbly into each other's arms.


End file.
